A connection carrier according to the definition of the species is known, for example, from German Published Patent Application No. 43 32 172 and, especially for solenoids, from German Patent No. 295 14 315.
The embedding of metallic connection carriers into an injection-molded part, in particular into the bobbin of a solenoid, which is used, for example, in (high-pressure) fuel injectors, usually occurs during production of the injection-molded part. In doing this, the connection carrier is positioned at the correct location in the injection mold, and the injection-molded part is then produced in the mold. This embeds the connection carrier into the injection-molded part.
The disadvantage of the method described above relates, in particular, in its high production costs, since the necessary tools must be sealed against the injection pressure, thus increasing the tool costs.
In addition, it is not possible to position the connection carrier in the injection-molded part with a sufficient degree of accuracy, and the connection carrier can additionally shift position or rotate during later processing steps if the plastic has not yet been fully cured.
Due to the shape of commonly used connection carriers, it is also not possible to prevent the connection carrier from slipping out of the injection-molded part after curing, since no locking elements are provided to hold the connection carrier in place under tensile load.